


This Is Definitely Gonna Be Our Year:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, New Years, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recliner/Recliners, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony were talking about making the new year, their year. Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 2





	This Is Definitely Gonna Be Our Year:

*Summary: Danny & Tony were talking about making the new year, their year. Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was relaxing for the first time in months & in years, & he was enjoying this new year as a married man. It was nice to share a bed, & a life with someone again, Someone, Who you have chemistry with, & really felt a connection with immediately. The Blond smiled, as he saw his husband relaxing in his favorite chair, & not stressing out for a change. “Hey, Baby, How are you doing ?”, Danny asked, as he greeted him with a kiss.

“I’m good, Hon, Nothing interesting happened today, I had an easy day fit once at work”, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, Danny’s Lover, & Husband, told him, as the loudmouth detective sat down to join him. He handed over a beer to the shorter man, & they held hands.

“I think we can make 2021 our year, & I think if we stick together, We **_will be_** able to beat anything that comes along our way”, Danny said with conviction. The Former Cop agreed, & he said, “I think that if we keep our promises, I think we can have a great new year too”. Danny had a naughty idea in mind all of sudden. He got on his knees, as the shorter man popped the button, & unzipped the fly on his husband’s pants.

“There is something that I want to do now”, Danny said, as he licked his lips, thinking about how he is about to suck his lover’s cock, & make him crazy in the process too. He hummed on the underline of Tony’s sensitive organ. “God, Danny, Your tongue should be registered as a legal weapon !”, The **_NCIS Agent_** exclaimed with pleasure. **“This ** _is definitely_** gonna be our year”**, He thought to himself, as he gave into what his lover wanted, & orgasmed into his mouth, Just like Danny had planned.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
